onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Underworld
The Underworld, mistakenly referred to as Hell, and also known as Purgatory or Limbo, is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twelfth episode of the fifth season. The Underworld is based on the location of the same name from Greek Mythology, and the Disney film, Hercules. History Using his blood, Captain Hook's Dark One form was used in a nearby lake where it caused Charon to bring the spirits of Nimue and the other Dark Ones from the Underworld. Inhabitants Current Inhabitants *Apprentice †''' *Berryl Dendrus '''†File:513BerrylDendrus.png *Blind Witch †''' *Charon *Claude '''† *Cruella De Vil †''' *Fendrake the Healer '''† *Furies *Guard †''' *Hook '''† *King Fergus †''' *Oz GuardHades to Zelena, "Our Decay": "You've sent so many my way. That last headless guard... You have panache." '''† *Sad-Eyed Man †''' *Stealthy '''† Former Inhabitants *Auntie Em †''' *Blacktooth '''† *Captain Silver †''' *Cora '''† *Daniel Colter †''' *Eighteen previous Dark OnesFile:511Transported.png File:511FacingDarkOnes.png '''† *Eurydice †''' *Gaston '''† *Gorgon †''' *Hades *Hercules '''† *Liam Jones †''' *Megara '''† *Milah †''' *Nimue '''† *Orpheus †'Hades to the group, "Firebird": "These are the only two souls who ever escaped my realm." Hades says that Orpheus was a soul when he escaped with Eurydice, so it means he was also dead at this moment. *Peter Pan '† *Prince James †''' *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *Six men from Captain Silver's crew '''† *Valet †''' *Zoso '''† Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *It is possible to summon the spirit from someone in the Underworld either by getting the person's murderer to use the murder weapon to open a portal, or by using the Ale of Seonaidh brewed by the Witch from DunBroch. *Any souls trapped in the Underworld can be returned to any mortal world by Charon. However, they are branded with the Mark of Charon which will force them to return when the moon reaches its peak. The Mark of Charon can also be traded with another person, allowing the trapped soul to remain in the living world while the recipient of the mark takes their place. *Edward Kitsis describes the Underworld as "a weigh station between two other worlds".http://tvline.com/2016/02/29/once-upon-a-time-season-5b-preview-underworld-emma-hook-hades/ These worlds are Mount Olympus, which is above the Underworld and where dead people finishing their business are sent, and the "worst place". *While most of the Underbrooke shops are the same as the ones in Storybrooke, Modern FashionsFile:217BeautifulDay.png and Purbeck Shoe StoreFile:312Driving2.png have been replaced with Iletus and Sons Candlestick Makers,File:514Shops.png and Harmony Mortuary.File:514YouToMeet.png *Residents of the Underworld can communicate with the living via a phone booth. However, it is a one sided method of communication, as the users are unsure whether their messages get through or not. According to the Blind Witch, the phone booth's main purpose is for haunting people, and is classified as "Level 1 haunting". *According to the Blind Witch, the breath of the living goes for a lot on the Underbrooke black market. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Adam Horowitz, the Underworld is not Hell, but a place between Hell and the living world. It is described as "the place for people with unfinished business", which is not about being good or evil.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/once-a-time-season-5-846454 **However, the Underworld is called "Hell" on several occasions in the series. *According to Jane Espenson, not all bad things someone has ever done are included in their Underworld unfinished business.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/711721445768867840 *The windows above Iletus and Sons Candlestick Makers, advertise the services of Sooters, a real photography studio in Steveston Village, the town which doubles as Storybrooke and Underbrooke for the show. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *The Underbrooke Sheriff's Department has several medieval torture devices, including the coffin (a metal cage roughly the shape of the human body, which the victim is forced into, rendering them completely immobile), the pillory, the rack and the Judas cradle.File:515JamesIsThatYou.png File:515MummyNeedsToUnwind.png Appearances *The Underworld appears in the Underworld storybook in "The Brothers Jones"File:515HadesPage2.png File:515CruellaPage.png File:515HiddenPage.png and "Our Decay".File:516SnowingPage.png References ---- Category:Worlds Category:Once Upon a Time Locations